Imperalux
'Imperalux '''was a Ko-Matoran astronomer from Gonda Nui. During his early life, Imperalux spent many an hour star gazing, and pondering the mysteries of the universe. This early interest in astronomy contributed greatly to his later aspirations to become a professional astronomer at the University of Garghi Nui. In his works and papers, Imperalux became known for his advocation for skeptical inquiry, and use of the scientific method. Imperalux is generally regarded by many, one of the key figures in early astro-physics and exobiology . Biography Early life Imperalux began his life in a Ko-Gonda, a village of Ko-Matoran on Gonda Nui. From a young age, Imperalux would spend many a night star gazing. This led to his ambition to become an astronomer, and to learn more about the mysteries of the cosmos. Imperalux enrolled in an astronomy course at the University of Garghi Nui, a top-rate science institution. His mentor, Iligis, to whom Imperalux held in high esteem, was astounded by the Ko-Matoran's performance in his classes, and offered Imperalux a position as an assistant, in his own lab. Imperalux gratefully accepted, and assisted Iligis in numerous experiments, mostly simulations of micro-gravity scenarios. Little did he know, that this part-time assistant job would launch his career in astronomy. Late one night, whilst mopping the lab floor, after hours, Imperalux decided to have one last look through one of Iligis' telescopes. Peering out into the cosmos, he noticed a fluctuation in one of the stars. Excited by what he had found, Imperalux roused Iligis from a near-by dormitory to have a look at his discovery. Iligis had a look for himself, and to his astonishment, found it to be a new planetary system with eight planets, in orbit around not one, but two stars. What was more, upon further examination, high levels of carbon monoxide were detected, betraying the presence of an advanced civilization. Space Exploration Imperalux's interest in the cosmos never faded, and in 37 BKT, he graduated Garghi Nui University with a Ph.D in astronomy. He continued his career for the next few years, operating large and powerful telescopes from the Garghi Nui observatory. Then, in the year 31 BKT, Word reached the university that an astronaut whom was due to fly on a rocket mission the following week, had taken ill. The Floma Nui Space Administration (FNSA) wished to know if the university had any suitable candidates for the replacement astronaut. They needed a mission specialist whom could conduct experiments whist onboard the flight. Imperalux immediately put himself forward as a suitable candidate. Less than a month later, after several weeks of intense training, Imperalux was ready for the rocket flight. On the small island of Floma Nui, one of the smallest islands in the Southern Island Archipelago, Imperalux, along with seven other astronauts, boarded the rocket, ant strapped themselves into the capsule. ''..."It was one of the greatest thrills of my life," Imperalux recalled when interviewed, "Stepping from the platform, and into the capsule, it was just one of the greatest experiences of my life. I was just so excited..." The flight launched as planned, and Imperalux had the experience of flying amongst what he could only have viewed through a telescope back on the surface of Primordius Magna. Whilst on the 14 day mission, Imperalux completed over 30 different experiments, and even had the chance to embark on two space walks. Once the mission was over, Imperalux began writing down his whole experience, so he would have a record of his greatest life adventure. Arcajax Academy of Soldiers Around 78 AKT, Imperalux, along with over 200 matoran, was enlisted in Arcajax Academy of Soldiers (Camp Arcajax). There, he was trained in numerous forms of combat. However, his love of science never left him, and he would spend many a night star gazing. Not long after he was enlisted, Imperalux met Ferrum, a talkative Fe-Matoran, and the two became friends, despite the fact Imperalux would never admit it. Amongst other friends Imperalux made whilst at the camp, were Magnon, Shanohn, and Romulus. At the academy, Imperalux discovered that he was a decent guns-men. One day, he and Magnon went down to the shooting arsenal, where Imperalux taught Magnon how to use the rifles. Magnon, having operated a turret during the Primordius Magna Civil War, caught on quickly. Shortly after his time in the shooting range, Imperalux participated in the annual capture the flag game hosted at Camp Arcajax. In this game, the two opposing sides attempted to capture one another's flags. The individual players were given chain mail suits for protection, and stun blasters and vibro-blades to use as basic weapons. Imperalux played offense, attempting to capture the opposing teams flag. At one point in the game, he instructed both magnon and Shanohn, whom were both on his team, to set free the captured members of their team. However, Imperalux himself, was stunned by a shot fired by Matoran of Lightning, Linelva, and taken to "jail." Fortunately, Magnon was able to set the prisoners free, and Ferrum was able to capture the flag, thus Imperalux's team won. Ergastulum During a training exercise at Camp Arcajax, involving virtual reality training helmets, Imperalux, along with most of the matoran of the camp, were kidnapped by two mercenaries, and taken to the underground mining city of Ergastulum. Once in Ergastulum, Imperalux and all the others were enslaved and forced to work for a sadistic slave driver named Nalex. Nalex forced the matoran to dig in the ground, for an unknown artifact. As a security measure, iron clamps and chains were fastened around the matoran's ankles. What was more, Imperalux, along with all the matoran, had his armor modified into a deminished form. Although he resented the work, Imperalux dug with no complaint, for Nalex would violently whip and beat any slaves who complained or misbehaved. Fortunately, Linelva had managed to conceal a pocket-knife-type-tool, that allowed her, Imperalux, Magnon, Shanohn, Romulus, and Ferrum to pick at their locks. Once free, each matoran ran in a separate direction, the idea being that if one of them escaped, they would be able to get help for the others. However, Imperalux, Shanohn, Romulus, and Ferrum were all recaptured. Magnon and Linelva, however, managed to escape. Echoverse More to be added... Abilities and Traits Personality Imperalux was cold and impassive, usually choosing to keep to himself, rather than voice his opinions. Believing speech to be unnecessary noise, Imperalux usually thought and pondered everything deeply, even the most mundane of topics. These traits gained him a high intellect, but also gained him an anti-social disposition. Advocacy of Science Imperalux's non-hesitant ability to convey his ideas allowed many matoran to better understand the complexity of the universe, as he simultaneously emphasized the relative significance and insignificance of the Primordius Magna in comparison to the greater universe. Although initially skeptical about the theory of life outside of the Stellar Maximus System, Imperalux urged the Garghi Nui University to search for extraterrestrial life, utilizing radio telescopes, and satellite probes. After his discovery of the new planetary system with a seemingly advanced civilization, Imperalux was deluged with with support from numerous scientists, a few of them among the most celebrated of the time. Mask Imperalux wears the Great Kraldi, the Mask of Probability. This mask allows him to increase or decrease the chances of a variable occurring in a specific situation. However, the Kraldi only worked to a certain extent. Stats Trivia *Imperalux was User:liopleurodonferoxCola's winning entry for "The Next Toa" in the BIONICLE: Chronicles Contest. *Imperalux would have been Cola's entry for Cold One in the Dark Realities Contest, only it was completed too late. *Imperalux's character is based primarily off of Kopaka , and partially off of real life astronomer Carl Sagan . Appearances *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' (First Appearance) *''The Shattering of Mirrors'' *''The Moonlit Knight'' Non-Canon *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHsJRjGfGBo BIONICLE: A-Team Episode 2. Heroes] See Also *Imperalux/Gallery *Magnon *Shanohn Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Astronomers Category:Toa of Ice Category:Scholars Category:Scientists Category:A-Team Category:Arcajax Academy of Soldiers Category:Notable Alumni of Garghi Nui University Category:Ice